After Being Blue
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Blue's defeat at the hands of Red was like no other defeat. From a Champion to nothing, he had to build himself up again - and into something new.
1. Supper

**A/N:** This fic is written as a part of the Too Many Cooks Challenge on the Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges Forum. As a part of this challenge, me and my partner-in-crime The Light's Refrain will be alternating between writing drabbles set in a world we're sharing. Our world is what happened between the space of Red defeating Blue and becoming Champion, and Red being in Mt Silver at the end of GSC/HGSS. Since I'm starting us off, Light's collection isn't up yet, but it soon will be. Remember to read both fics to get a full understanding of this world. I'm doing the Blue portion of things; Light's doing the Red. Our titles are also the prompts given by our partner, so Light gives me all my prompts, and I give Light all hers. This also means that updates are dependent not only on my inspiration/writing, but hers as well since we're alternating. So I write one, she writes one etc.

Without any further ado, here's the first drabble.

* * *

**After Being Blue  
Poke-ball 1: Supper**

Daisy took his sudden arrival as though he had never left home, sweeping him into the bathroom and relieving him of all but his boxers as she shoved soap and a towel into his hands. He took the hint and showered, scrubbing his scalp until it hurt in the luxury of his home. Sure, he'd stopped at a Pokemon Centre a few days ago, but he'd been in and out as fast as possible. After all, being the ex-Champion (whether the news had reached the Viridian City Pokémon Centre or not) meant that every trainer wanted at least a word with him.

At least the Nurse Joy was professional, simply taking his Pokemon, healing them and returning them with well wishes. He'd been tempted to book a room, but that would have meant bumping into at least one other "trainer" – or person who thought themselves good enough to be a trainer anyway. Even a meal had to be avoided because of that, and Blue was forced to endure his stomach's rumbling while ridding his scalp of that annoying itch. And it was strangely satisfying too, assaulting his scalp until it stung. He was still frustrated: at himself for his lost, at Red for taking the win.

Daisy had supper ready for him once he got out of the shower and into fresh clothes. And she kept up her usual stream of chatter while he ate. 'Champion life too boring?' she teased lightly. 'Or did you decide to follow in Grandpa's footsteps instead?'

'Red beat me,' Blue muttered.

'Sure he did.' Either Daisy hadn't heard him properly or she didn't believe him. 'He's only ever beaten you every time the pair of you battled since you both became trainers.'

So she had heard, and sarcasm sounded doubly scary in her voice.

'So, what's the big deal?'

Blue wanted to hit his head on the table, smash his bowl, do _anything. _Yes, Red had beaten him every bloody time they'd battled, but no battle had been important than this. He – Blue – had gotten there first. Become Champion, only to be usurped by the guy who he had, despite all, thought of as a friend before his seat could even get warm. Why was Red in such a hurry? Why couldn't Red have thought what would happen to _him_ if he lost. Red had chances if he had lost; he was just another trainer after all. But Blue had been the Champion; to lose his seat so early –

'Blue?' Daisy asked him, reaching against the table. 'Are you okay?'

'No,' he muttered angrily, shoving the mostly full bowl aside and standing up.


	2. Trade

**A/N:** Light's got her drabble collection up, titled "Red to Crimson". Be sure to check it out for Red's side of the story.

And now, more sibling-love!

* * *

**After Being Blue  
Poke-ball 2: Trade**

Daisy might have been a Coordinator and therefore not as experienced in the Trainer world as her brother, but she knew a few tricks in the trade. So when Blue slunk upstairs and abandoned the cooking that every Pokémon that came to her for a grooming couldn't resist, she sent her Ninetales after him.

When he came down again and glared at her, she feigned ignorance. After all, she hadn't told her Ninetales _how_ to persuade him – she'd just told him to do so. Just as she didn't tell her brother how to battle, just to get his lazy slouching butt outside for a good fight.

It was his fault he interpreted it as a Pokemon battle, though in his defence it probably hadn't occurred to him to try and punch his sister. Considering the age difference between them, she was more of a mother-figure anyway – and their fights were settled with her cutting his privileges or spicing his food and laughing at the tears it produced.

His Blastoise roared at her Ninetales, while the fox yawned and flicked her tail. 'Vixie doesn't seem to think much of your Blastoise,' Daisy pointed out to her little brother.

He retaliated by sending a Hydro Pump in Ninetales direction.

'Power as always,' she grinned as her Ninetales dodged and sent a Confuse Ray back.

The Blastoise blasted it out of the sky with a well-aimed Hydro Pump that also managed to shower her hair.

She went all out after that, Ninetales finally bowing to Blastoise, who in turn fell from a single Aurora Beam from her Dewgong. He sent out Alakazam after that, possibly the only Pokemon who would not have a partial disadvantage against Dewong's prowess, to which she clucked and proceeded to attack with a Coordinator's full force.

She had to confess herself disappointed when Dewgong took down both Alakazam and Rhydon.

'And you're surprised Red beat you?' she asked with a raised eyebrow as her brother sullenly returned his Rhydon. In truth, she was being a little harsh – but Blue had a hard head, and she should know. She always seemed to need a jackhammer to crack it.


	3. Rush

**A/N:** Slowing down on the updates thanks to RL, but hopefully worth the wait. :D

* * *

**After Being Blue  
Poke Ball 3: Rush**

He'd never regretted a loss with Red, despite how he might've appeared in the eyes of others. And he wasn't a glutton for failure; he battled Red because he grew stronger for it, and he enjoyed it. No-one else gave him that satisfaction, that battle-induced rush. No-one else pushed him that far.

He'd breezed through his Gym Battles; Red had struggled a bit with his own. Blue really couldn't see why. They'd met several times on the way: him returning from a Gym, Red heading there, or just looking to do some last minute training. Often, Red's last minute training would be a full-blown battle against _him_: the perfect setting to have his mind razor sharp for battle before taking the plunge.

Sure, Blue hadn't actually managed to defeat Red yet; if nothing else, that demon of a Pikachu managed to get him. Blastoise was at a distinct disadvantage. So was Pidgeot. But Rhydon was immune, and even it had lost to Pikachu once. And that Venasaur's of Red's had withstood Blastoise's most powerful Blizzard. Sometimes, he could swear Red's Pokemon were made of totally different stuff, but then his Arcanine would wilt the giant Venasaur, and his Alakazam could wear down that behemoth of a Snorlax. Hell, even his Rhydon beat that little Pikachu most of the time, and often it was a close match. A close, thrilling match.

But it wasn't like that when they battled for the title. Maybe because of why he battled: to defend a title that was still tender in his hold. Maybe it was Red, acting like nothing had changed – after the brief surprise Blue had managed to spring on him. Or maybe it was Blue, nervous because he'd never actually beaten Red in battle before. Nervous because his Grandfather was on his way to congratulate his position as Champion – and Red had somehow gotten there first.

He definitely regretted that lost .Part of him wondered if he'd truly fought his best. If he hadn't been unconsciously pulled back because of his doubts, his fears – those things that had never mattered before.

But it didn't matter in the end, did it? He'd lost; Red had won. Red was now Champion, and Blue was just a big flop.


End file.
